


You're my butterfly, sugar baby

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Louis isn't sure about Harry's new tattoo but then he changes his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my butterfly, sugar baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper smut fic as well as my first Harry/Louis fic. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This was titled "A Lepidopterist's Tale" on my computer because I think I'm hilarious. 
> 
> This is for Alison (shinylouis on tumblr) because she laughed at my bad butt puns. 
> 
> Title from that song, you all know the one.
> 
> Completely unbeta-d. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or people. If I did I wouldn't be writing about them touching each other, I'd be filming it. Everything about this is wholly untrue.

Louis is used to Harry’s tattoos by now. It's not unusual for him to come home to find one of Harry’s limbs or his chest covered in plastic wrap and his eyes shining with excitement - harry loves going into detail about his tattoos, he never tells Louis before he gets them but Louis is always the first person he shows them to. 

The day Harry comes home with the butterfly tattoo, Louis just shakes his head. At first, he's not sure what to make of it but after a while he finds it endearing, he can't even help himself, it's so very Harry.

A few weeks after the tattoo has completely healed, Louis has his hand wrapped around Harry's cock stroking firmly, his thumb flitting over the slit on every upward stroke.

Harry's eyes are shut but he moves his hips in time with Louis' strokes.

"Lou, please," Harry whines.

"So polite, but you're gonna have to be more specific, babe," Louis teases and then stops moving his hand.

Harry groans at that and fucks up into Louis' hand trying to create friction.

Louis tuts and places his other hand on Harry's hip with just enough pressure to keep him from moving. "Your words, love, use your words"

Harry opens his eyes and licks his lips a little before saying in a strained voice, "please fuck me, Louis, need you inside me"

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Harry's answering laugh is cut off and turned into a moan by Louis leaning down and sucking the tip of Harry's dick into his mouth, his tongue licking at the pre-come that's gathered there. This is how it always is for them, Louis is fan of laughter and a fan of sex and he doesn't see why the two shouldn't go together and Harry's always happy to let Louis set the tone.

Louis pulls off of Harry's cock with a final flick of his tongue. He grabs the lube he had put next to Harry earlier and coats two of his fingers, reaches down and presses a finger against Harry's rim and watches as the boy on the bed squirms.

Louis slips a slick finger inside Harry and strokes slowly until Harry's shifts down on Louis' upward thrusts his body doing the begging for him.

Harry gasps as he feels Louis adding another finger.

Louis thrusts his fingers deep inside of Harry and can't hold back a groan of his own at the thought of Harry's heat and tightness around his cock.  He pulls his fingers out slowly and twists them on the upward stroke and Harry whines in response.

Louis leans up to nip at Harry's shoulder, his fingers now scissoring ; stretching Harry a bit more, preparing him for a third. Harry makes a small noise in the back of his throat and fucks himself on Louis' fingers.

Louis licks the shell of Harry's ear before whispering, "I love the noises you make, you sound so good with my fingers inside you, Haz."

"Lou, please. Need more."

"Soon, baby. You're doing so well."

Louis licks his way down Harry's chest, his tongue flicking over a nipple causing Harry's to clench around his fingers.

Straightening up, Louis reaches for the lube and coats another finger as best he can with his other two still inside Harry.

Harry groans  when Louis finally adds a third finger, he feels so full but he wants more, wants Louis' hard cock inside him; filling him, hitting that spot inside him that makes him feel as though he's flying. So, he pushes back onto Louis' fingers, trying to open himself up more, his feet are flat on the bed, knees bent and hips canting up to meet Louis' thrusting fingers -

And then Louis removes his fingers and Harry can't help but make a low keening noise at the loss.

Louis grabs the lube and coats his dick before pushing at Harry's entrance.

Harry hisses out a breathe and a soft, "yes" when he feels Louis' cock entering him and rocks his hips trying to get Louis to move.

Louis thrusts slowly, giving Harry more of his cock on each thrust, allowing Harry to adjust to the intrusion until he's fully inside.

Louis leans down to kiss Harry, a sloppy kiss that neither of them can concentrate on with Louis' cock inside of Harry.

It's only when he feels Harry's hip start to move up against him that Louis starts rocking into him, changing the angle on every thrust until -

"God...right there...Louis, more"

Louis' groans as he feels Harry tighten around his cock, "so good, babe, so tight."

Louis' pulls back and rests his hands on Harry's sides; palms framing the butterfly tattoo, his fingers splayed over Harry's ribs, he rubs his thumbs over Harry's nipples making him gasp. Louis' thrusting picks up pace then and from the way Harry's hips are undulating and his breathing is ragged; Louis knows he won't be able to hold on much longer.

Louis tears his eyes away from Harry's face - cheeks flushed, pupils blown and lips pink and swollen- to look at the way Harry's body is moving beneath his; long legs spread wide, hands fisted in the sheets and his hips lifting off the bed at Louis' inward thrusts. And then he looks at the tattoo and he can't seem to look away, every time Harry rolls his hips it looks like the butterfly is moving and Louis can feel his mouth going dry because even though his cock is buried inside Harry seeing the butterfly move makes him want more and he fucks harder, his cock glancing Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"So close, Louis, gonna come," Harry manages to say between groans.

And then Louis knows what he wants, "Yeah, babe, come for me. Gonna come all over yourself, gonna let me clean you off with my tongue?"

"Fuck...Louis...please" Harry whimpers.

Louis strokes his hands down Harry's sides before grabbing his cock in one hand, the other cupping and massaging Harry's balls.  It only takes a few strokes of his hand and a few thrusts of his hips before Harry is spilling over Louis' hand and painting his own stomach and chest with his coming.

Louis thrusts into Harry gently, feeling his own climax approaching and then ducks his head to lick at the come-splattered tattoo, _this_ is what he wanted;  to see the butterfly covered in Harry's come, the fairly innocent butterfly tattoo made filthy by Harry's release.  His tongue flicks at one of Harry's nipples, causing Harry to gasp and jerk his hips against Louis'. 

When Louis' hand brushes against Harry's over-sensitive cock, Harry moans and clenches around Louis' cock.

Louis stiffens before his hips fuck up into Harry sporadically and he moans - _fuck Harry so good_ -  as he comes hard and deep inside

Louis rests his head on Harry's chest and waits for his breathing to return to normal. Harry reaches for Louis' hand and licks his own remaining come off Louis' fingers causing Louis' cock to twitch inside him.

"Jesus, Haz," Louis says, his breathing back to normal now and he rolls off and slips out of Harry to lie on the bed next to him.

"Same, babe, same." Harry says before pulling Louis into his arms and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back and comments always appreciated. Thank you for reading. If you don't want to leave a comment here, feel free to visit my tumblr and ask box. I'm sexlouisfrustrated on tumblr. ♥


End file.
